mon amour pour lui
by disregard
Summary: Qui dit amour dit souffrance. Mais chaque histoire est différente, venez alors entendre celle ci, de la bouche d'une sorcière qui a connu amour et souffrance...Le bonheur aussi, au creux de sa main, et qui lui a filé, filé d'entre les doights.pov Herms.


Si j'écris que la première fois ou j'ai posé mon regard sur lui, je ne l'ai pas trouvé particulièrement mignon

Si j'écris que la première fois ou j'ai posé mon regard sur lui, je ne l'ai pas trouvé particulièrement mignon. Si j'écris que je l'ai trouvé un peu banal, sans un charme aucun, on ne me croira pas. Et on aura raison de ne pas me croire puisque ce que j'écris là, c'est mon amour pour lui …

Je ferme les yeux, respire les senteurs du passé que je sens en moi, si lointain et pourtant si proche…

Dans ce monde qui, un jour, était nouveau pour moi, ce monde de magie et de sorcellerie duquel je faisais apparemment partie, j'étais une petite fille perdue. Entre grimoires et potions, et tout cet univers qui m'embrasait, et ce château qui devenait ma maison, la fascination disputait mon cœur à la peur qui berçait ma solitude.  
Puis, ils sont entrés dans ma vie, et la peur s'est estompée…  
Tous deux sous le titre de mes meilleurs amis, l'un l'était vraiment, et l'autre…

Chaque matin, en classe, je m'asseyais sur mon siège, juste devant le professeur, preuve de ma passion d'apprendre. Et je le regardais venir en courant, toujours en retard, la mine défaite et le regard maussade, se confondant en excuses et se laissant tomber à mes cotés.  
Et, en un jeu stupide dicté par mon jeune âge, je m'obligeais à croire que je ne savais rien de lui, que j'avais oublié son nom et que je ne l'avais jamais vu. Je m'obligeais à croire que c'était un étranger, bien que mon cœur le reconnaissait de loin. Un flot de sentiments tout aussi contradictoires m'assaillaient et je cachais le tout sous mes airs sérieux et froids.  
Déjà, à ce moment là, je savais. Je n'avais que onze ans, il en avait de même, mais je savais. Je crois que j'ai toujours su, dés le premier jour.

J'ai le sentiment de tout raconter en désordre. Peut être faudrait il commencer du début, se plier à des chronologies. Mais quel est le début ? Et le début de quoi, au juste ? Pour moi, c'est un cercle fermé sur lui même. J'ai écrit que j'avais onze ans, mais j'en ai eu douze après, et treize et quatorze et quinze et…comment dater avec certitude ? Rien ne changeait jamais. Les mêmes taquineries, les mêmes disputes sur tout et rien, et toutes ces années que le temps traversait, toutes ces années d'amitié et d'aventures partagées avec eux. Et j'avais l'impression qu'il ne changeait pas, lui. Le même visage si beau, parsemé de taches de rousseur, le même regard bleu d'azur, le même sourire qui, en s'étirant, faisait naître deux petites fossettes aux coins de sa bouche…Non, éternel gamin, il avait beau grandir, mûrir, il était toujours le même pour moi.  
C'était mon amour décidé une fois pour toutes, reconnu une fois pour toutes !

Ce qui n'est pas explicable, ce qui est en moi, et qui bouge avec moi. Tout prend de l'âge et vieillit, même les souvenirs… et l'amour qu'on croit immuable.

Tout ce temps, toutes ces années, il ne se doutait de rien. Il ne remarquait pas que sa simple présence illuminait mon visage tout en meurtrissant mon cœur qui, d'ailleurs, ne m'appartenait plus…  
Et moi, je croyais que son indifférence finirait par me délivrer.  
J'espérais que ça détruirait en moi ce que j'enfermais de bonheur et de souffrance.  
Mais chaque matin, quand je me réveillais, mes rêves étaient toujours là, intacts. J'étais sure de mon amour, j'étais seule avec mon amour.  
Et alors, j'inventais toutes raisons de disputes, pour me venger, ou plutôt, juste pour attirer son attention qui, pendant un merveilleux moment suspendu dans le temps, restait braquée sur moi.  
Eclats de voix, fureur mal contenue, colère injustifiée…Telles étaient nos coups de bec. Et j'aimais ça, j'aimais voir cette lueur de défi dans les yeux de mon ami, j'aimais écouter l'écho de sa voix rendue rauque par la colère…jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous perde le contrôle. Alors, on se blessait mutuellement par des mots horribles qu'on profanait sans les penser.  
Au moins, ça me donnait une raison de pleurer…  
Et le lendemain, après avoir boudé et s'être ignoré, on se pardonnait pour, ensuite, reprendre nos disputes.

Il faudrait ne jamais grandir. Il faudrait toujours rester dans cette même classe, en notre première année, lui à rêvasser, et moi à le contempler par de petits coups d'oeils jetés à l'implicite, en faisant semblant d'être fascinée par les leçons. Tout était si simple, alors, même si je savais déjà ce que je ressentais. Tout était si simple, la présence de cet amour en moi me réchauffait, me suffisait…  
Mais on a grandi.  
Et soudain, j'avais besoin d'autre chose que de son amitié. J'avais besoin de son amour en retour du mien.  
Mais comme je ne savais pas ses sentiments, comme je craignais son rejet, comme je tenais trop à son amitié, je me taisais, quitte à me brûler de l'intérieur par la flamme fatale qui me consumait.

Et quelquefois, dans une fièvre folle, je croyais que, peut être,…j'espérais que, peut être, il ressentait quelquechose pour moi, quelquechose d'autre que cette amitié qui me condamnait. Quelques scènes de jalousie étaient assez pour allumer le flambeau de l'espoir. Quelques regards intenses, quelques sourires en coin, et cette adorable rougeur qui s'emparait de ses oreilles, signe infaillible d'embarras…

Pourquoi toutes ces images du passé ont-elles les couleurs de l'hiver ?

Je revois encore Poudlard à l'hiver, la neige plantant son étendue sur le vaste Park…  
Je voulais toujours profiter de la saison des froids pour travailler mais mes meilleurs amis ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille. Ils entraient à la bibliothèque, mon refuge, tels des furies et venaient m'arracher à mes livres.  
Et c'est ainsi que je me retrouvais souvent dehors, affrontant l'air glaciel, embarquée Merlin sait comment dans des batailles de neige. Mouillée, fatiguée et engourdie, je me laissais bercer par son rire qui emplissait le ciel de Poudlard, son rire si franc qui emplissait les fibres de mon cœur.

C'était un jour d'hiver, quand je les ai vu.

Je revenais de la bibliothèque, je rentrais à la Salle Commune et je les ai vu.  
Lui, mon Ron, qui embrassait au vu de tout le monde cette blonde !  
J'ai fermé les yeux, je ne voulais pas le croire.  
Et quelque chose se cassa en moi, quelquechose de précieux, de pur.  
J'avais envie de pleurer, mais les larmes ne sortaient pas. Seuls les sanglots saccadés me montèrent à la gorge, m'étranglant dans mon chagrin.  
Et je courus. Je courus sans reprendre mon souffle. Je courus sans m'arrêter, faisant fi des règles que je violais, moi la parfaite préféte, en longeant les couloirs du château à une heure si tardive.

Et je me suis enfuie. Pour de vrai. Je me suis enfuie à la Foret Interdite, bien décidée à y noyer la douleur insoutenable. Je me suis enfoncée dans les broussailles, sans prendre la peine d'éclairer les ténèbres par un Lumos. Hagarde, fiévreuse, je voulais pleurer mais je n'y arrivais toujours pas.

Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, de cette douleur, de cet être qui se réveille en mon être. Un être blanc et noir, triste et amère, fait d'amour et de haine… Un être de jalousie.

Une fine pluie commença à tomber, alors je m'allongeais sur le sol rocheux, sous les arbres déchaînés par le vent, sans accorder aucune attention aux bruits de la nuit ou aux ombres que je sentais planer, autour de moi, dans la pénombre.  
C'est à ce moment là, toute seule, allongée à même le sol dans une forêt, que j'ai eu honte, vraiment honte de moi même.  
Une fausse enfant qui s'accroche à son faux espoir. Voilà ce que j'étais. Une fausse morte qui s'enterre dans sa fausse tombe.

Maudissant les Dieux de l'amour, je me relevai tant bien que mal et retournai à l'enceinte de Poudlard rejoindre mon lit qui fut, cette nuit là, seul témoin de mes larmes.  
A ce moment là, je me surpris à me souvenir de mes petits jeux d'enfance, quand je me convainquais que je ne le connaissais pas, qu'il m'était étranger. Et je me disais, le cœur serré, qu'il m'était, peut être, vraiment étranger, et que, peut être, je ne le connaissais pas, pas vraiment, pas assez pour sonder son âme ou la combler.

Les jours passaient, d'un train morose défilaient.  
Ron, mon Ron, était désormais officiellement le petit ami de la blonde, de la pétasse, je cite : Lavande.  
La tristesse, la peine et la douleur qui s'étaient incrustées en moi cédèrent vite place à une colère froide, armure de laquelle je me protégeais, sauvant la face et ce qui me restait de dignité.  
Et apparemment, la seule solution s'avérait de ne plus lui adresser la parole.  
Il voulait la garce, eh bien, il devra renoncer à mon amitié !  
Pauvre candide que j'étais ! Croyant le punir, je me punissais !  
En effet, il ne me fallut pas bien longtemps pour comprendre que la vie sans lui perdait étrangement toute saveur.

Il me manquait ! Il me manquait à tel point que c'en était douloureux ! Et rien qu'à l'imaginer entre les bras d'une autre, l'embrasser, la cajoler, lui murmurer des mots doux qui me revenaient de droit…  
La plaie était trop vive, la blessure en mon cœur béante.  
Mais je ne pouvais pas reculer, je ne pouvais pas accepter son amitié de nouveau, même si je voulais la solliciter. Non, je ne pouvais pas car, aussi bien que mon cœur, mon orgueil avait reçu un sal coup.  
Et si j'allais devoir ramasser les débris de mon cœur brisé, autant le faire avec la tête haute et garder ma dignité !

Etrange est le temps, sadique dans sa puissance !  
Quand on veut le retenir, il trouve un malin plaisir à se presser. Et quand on veut le presser…chaque seconde devient éternité.  
J'avais l'impression que chaque journée jouait avec mes nerfs et ma patience, chaque aurore un nouveau défi ! Dieu que les minutes tardaient quand tout ce que je voulais était d'en finir avec cette année et d'aller trouver refuge chez mes parents.

Mais je tenais le coup, je me devais d'être forte pour mon meilleur ami, pour Harry qui avait besoin de tout le soutien possible. Et avec tout ce qui arrivait, avec la guerre qu'on sentait se tramer derrière les murs rassurants de Poudlard, avec les recherches que je prenais sur moi même de faire, façon efficace de venir en aide à Harry tout en noyant une souffrance qui ne m'était plus étrangère dans les livres, j'arrivais, quelquefois, à effacer son visage imposant de mes pensées. Miracle qui s'estompait à chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, regardant les traits d'une silhouette familière se dessiner devant moi, encore et encore et encore…

Et puis, un jour, tranquillement assise au cours, et buvant les paroles de mon professeur, Harry vint me chercher. A son regard, à ses yeux hagards, aux plis de son front ou je devinais du soucis, un frisson d'appréhension me parcourut.  
Un moment, un moment ou le Roi Silence ma engloutie, un moment ou j'ai cru perdre la raison, un moment ou seuls les pleurs parlèrent pour moi, ou la détresse me fusillait, ou l'émotion était trop forte, la peur trop fulgurante, je ne pouvais le supporter !  
Je regardais Harry qui m'expliquait. Il disait que Ron avait été empoisonné et moi j'avais du mal à le croire.

Des années. Que d'années ! Tellement longtemps…et pourtant, je peux encore sentir la peur qui, naguère, s'était saisie de moi, la peur de le perdre. Mes mains tremblent encore, en fermant les yeux, me rappelant la vivacité avec laquelle je courus à l'infirmerie, encore surprise que mes jambes flageolantes aient pu me supporter. Mes yeux s'embuent au souvenir si présent encore de Mme Pomfresh qui expliquait en quelques mots que son état était critique… Autant de flèches en mon cœur.

Et quand il s'est enfin réveillé, le sourire las éclairant son visage, éclairant mon cœur tel un soleil qui se lève. Quand il a enfin ouvert ses beaux yeux si bleus pour lesquels j'avais craint de ne plus voir la lumière du jour. Quand il a tourné son visage de part et d'autre, surpris de fêter son dix-septième anniversaire dans l'infirmerie, surpris de voir tous ces visages l'entourer, l'embrasser et le serrer dans un élan soulagé…moi, je ne pouvais encore arrêter de pleurer, bien que les larmes d'effroi aient laissés place à ceux de joie.

Dans le royaume des souvenirs, je crois bien que ce moment là est le souvenir le plus clair, celui que même le temps n'a pas su user. Ce moment où, quelques heures seulement après son réveil, quand tout le monde est sorti de l'infirmerie, quand seule je suis restée à son chevet, les yeux encore humides, et qu'il m'a regardé avec un je ne sais quoi dans le regard, mélange d'affection et de regret.  
Il était encore si faible, il pouvait à peine parler, mais il tenait à s'excuser, me disant que je lui avais manqué…  
Oui, à ce moment là, je sus que je lui avais déjà pardonné, que plus rien n'importait à part cet havre de soulagement à le voir, vivant, devant moi.

Ensuite, c'était comme le beau temps après la pluie.  
Peu à peu, il retrouvait la santé et je me réjouissais de jour en jour à voir renaître cette lumière malicieuse dans le regard qui peuplait mes nuits.  
Tout revenait à l'ordre. On était de nouveau amis et notre trio reprenait vie.  
Bien entendu, j'étais encore et toujours amoureuse de mon meilleur ami, mais, d'une façon ou d'une autre, les choses avaient changé…Je m'étais promise de lui accorder ce qu'il voulait. S'il n'avait besoin que de mon amitié, j'étais prête à la lui offrir, quitte à ravaler les milles éclats d'un rêve auquel je ne croyais plus.  
C'était, en fait, devenu très dur de cacher mes sentiments, mais je ne voulais pas le perdre car j'avais compris que j'avais besoin de lui dans ma vie…  
Et puis, à ma très grande joie, il ne semblait plus si heureux de sortir avec la pimbêche. Apparemment, elle devenait trop collante… Remarque, j'avoue la comprendre, je sais que si c'était moi qui sortais avec lui, je n'aurais pas voulu le lâcher d'une semelle.  
En tout cas, s'il n'aimait pas son insistance, je ne m'en plaindrais pas. C'est même avec joie que je voyais cette relation qui m'avait tant fait souffrir se détériorer, lentement mais sûrement.

Les yeux encore fermés, je vois défiler ces jours révolus.  
J'ouvre les yeux et je vois ce jour lointain ou j'ai pleuré sur son épaule, aux funérailles du grand mage qui venait de franchir la barrière invisible qui sépare les deux mondes, celui des vivants et celui des morts.  
Je me souviens encore de cette étreinte, si rassurante, entre ses bras protecteurs. Il venait de casser avec Lavande, il ne lui appartenait plus. Et, serrée dans ses bras, je me sentais bien et je me plaisais à croire, à imaginer qu'il m'appartenait à moi.  
Je ne me rendais pas compte que je me leurrais encore, que je commettais la même faute qu'avant et que je me berçais d'illusions…

En effet, Dumbledore était passé de vie à trépas, laissant toute la responsabilité tomber sur les frêles épaules d'Harry.  
Et, ce jour là, ce jour mémorable fut celui ou on prit notre décision.  
Ron m'avait regardé avec un de ses regards dont il avait le secret. Il était calme et serein. Et puis, doucement, il avait murmuré :  
« On ne le laissera pas tomber, n'est ce pas ? »  
J'étais secouée par la gravité et la douceur que je sentais en son ton et, pour la première fois, peut être, je me rendais compte à quel point il avait mûri.  
Et, d'un commun accord, on s'était promis d'accompagner Harry dans sa périlleuse quête pour les horcruxs, imposant notre présence à ce dernier qui, au début, avait essayé de nous dissuader.

Et après ?  
Après, ce fut une étape de ma vie, de notre vie plutôt, que j'aurais du mal à décrire.  
On était parti, ensemble, tous les trois, suivant quelques pistes que Dumbledore avait laissées. A vrai dire, je crois que nous étions perdus, qu'on avançait à l'aveuglette, suivant le hasard…  
Chaque jour avait son lot de surprises, les bonnes comme les mauvaises. Et chaque nuit, on ne pouvait savoir à l'avance ou on la passerait. Oh oui ! Combien d'auberges nous avaient recueillis le temps d'une nuit ! Des fois, on dormait même au clair de lune…  
Et, bien entendu, nous dûmes divers fois affronter les mangemorts qui arrivaient toujours à retrouver nos traces.  
Les affronter engendrait des combats, et les combats engendraient des blessures.  
Les blessures, le sang, la peur.  
Mais on tenait bon. Et ce qui ne nous tuait pas nous rendait plus forts.  
Tous les trois, tout seuls, si faibles et pourtant si forts.  
Forts, oui ! Car, tout au long d'une année consacrée à la quête des horcruxes, à affronter des dangers plus pernicieux les uns que les autres, à faire preuve de courage, de bravoure, d'intelligence et d'amitié, nos pouvoirs magiques s'étaient développés…

Pourquoi parler de cette fameuse quête alors que ceci est sensé être dédié à lui, à mon amour pour lui ?  
Peut être est ce parce que, tout en long de ces aventures, mon amour pour lui n'avait pas faibli, et ma passion, telle une chandelle qui ne veut s'éteindre, me torturait toujours en un feu crépitant de l'intérieur.  
Peut être est ce parce que, tout en long de cette chevauchée que maniait le hasard et notre fougueuse détermination, on s'était rapproché, tous les trois.  
Harry, devenu presque mon frère. Et Ron…

Toutes ces fois ou on affrontait les mangemorts, je me battais avec hargne, le ventre noué de peur…pour lui. Toutes ces fois ou on trouvait un indice, ou on suivait une piste, ou on détruisait un horcrux, mon cœur était serré de crainte…pour lui.  
C'était soudain trop fort, tous ces sentiments ! C'en était effrayant !!  
Alors, je me promis qu'à la fin de la quête, j'allais tout lui dévoiler, j'allais lui ouvrir mon cœur pour qu'il puisse y voir son reflet qui y habitait depuis toujours…

La vérité est qu'à vivre avec lui, nuit et jour, je m'étais rendue compte à quel point il méritait mon amour.  
A voir sa bravoure, à le voir se mettre toujours au devant du danger pour nous épargner, à voir le sourire qu'il nous offrait pour nous rassurer, à écouter ses blagues idiotes qu'il lançait à tout bout de champs pour détendre l'atmosphère…

Et son sourire… Ai-je déjà parlé de son sourire ?  
Je crois que oui. Je crois même que je l'ai déjà décrit, son sourire si beau !  
Mais ce qui est encore plus incroyable dans ce sourire craquant c'est que Ron ne s'en défaisait jamais !  
Toujours, toujours ce sourire collé au visage, quoi qu'il arrive. Il oubliait ses peines pour nous offrir son sourire qui suffisait toujours à calmer nos peurs et à nous faire oublier nos malheurs.  
Pour ma part, je voyais dans ce sourire quelque chose d'irréel, d'hypnotique et c'est pourquoi il agissait toujours sur moi.  
Pour Harry, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y voyait. Sûrement pas la même vision que moi ! Mais toujours est il qu'il agissait infailliblement sur lui aussi, comme une promesse d'un lendemain, dans le sourire de Ron.

Les jours passèrent, les mois…Un an.  
Et ce qui devait arriver arriva.  
On avait détruit tous les horcrux, Nagini inclus.  
Et c'est ainsi qu'un jour on débarqua au Terrier, fatigués mais réjouis.  
Je le regardais, tout heureux, suffoquer dans l'étreinte de sa mère et je me rappelai la promesse que je m'étais faite : tout lui dévoiler.

Mais soudain, cette idée n'était plus si accueillante. Je ne voulais pas détruire notre si belle amitié…

Mais Sire Temps se pressait encore, et la destruction des horcruxs ne voulait dire qu'une chose : l'annonce de la bataille finale !  
Je me devais de lui dire, je me devais de lui avouer, avant que ce ne soit trop tard.

Alors, un jour, ramassant tout mon courage, je m'approchais discrètement de lui, alors qu'il était assis dans le jardin du Terrier, tout seul,à rêvasser…

Il ne faisait pas froid, ce soir là, et pourtant je tremblais, je frissonnais et je claquais des dents. Je crois bien que c'est le bruit de mes dents qui l'a fait se retourner et me découvrir, debout, derrière lui, à le contempler.  
Et là, il a eut son adorable sourire. Si, si, je vous en ai parlé, de ce sourire.  
Et comme je m'approchais, il me fit une petite place à ses cotés.  
J'allais ouvrir la bouche, lui dire que j'avais à lui parler mais il me devança :

- Hermione, il y'a quelque chose que tu dois savoir.  
-Heu…oui ?

L'appréhension, la peur, mais aussi l'excitation à voir une nouvelle lueur s'allumer dans ses prunelles dont le bleu devenait presque sombre.

Et là, choc brutal, total !!

Son regard dont le mien, il me parlait d'une voix rauque, il me parlait d'un amour qu'il réfugiait, disait il, depuis des années dans les braises ardentes de son cœur. Il me parlait, en si beaux mots, d'une passion ravageante qui faisait sa joie et son malheur. Il me parlait de bulles de rêves qui flottaient en lui, portant mon nom…moi.  
Moi ?  
Il me parlait, la voix douce, d'un amour longtemps éprouvé, d'un feu dévastateur qui ne brûlait que pour…moi.  
Moi ?  
Moi !!

Ai-je besoin de préciser que c'était le plus beau jour de ma vie, celui duquel je n'avais jamais osé rêvé ?  
Joie, liesse, euphorie…Des mots ! De simples mots incapables d'exprimer ce que j'ai ressentit, ce jour là.

Dire que pendant tout ce temps, ça avait été réciproque !  
Que de temps perdu !!  
Mais qu'à cela ne tienne ! On n'avait plus de temps à perdre !!

Et mon Ron qui me regardait, après sa déclaration, et qui guettait ma réaction, les sourcils plissés.  
Il paraissait si mignon !  
Non, non, pas mignon ! Mignon, c'est pour les chats ! Lui, il était beau, mon Ron, si beau !!  
Et moi, j'étais la sorcière la plus chanceuse du monde entier !!

Sans réfléchir, je me jetai sur lui, en un baiser fiévreux, passionné qui traduisait toutes ces années d'amour accumulé et de passion ravageuse.

Quelques jours de bonheur comme je n'en ai jamais connu. Le bonheur, oui, c'était ce que j'avais ressenti dans ses bras, sous ses caresses.  
Le bonheur pur, cette perle rare que tout le monde recherche et que peu de gens trouvent. Le bonheur que j'avais trouvé en mon amour pour lui.

Mais, soudain, les appels de la réalité devinrent plus pressant, et on dut  
abandonner ce monde ou rien n'existait à part lui et moi …

Le jour tant attendu arriva, trop tôt et trop tard. Trop tôt parce qu'on n'était pas encore prés d'affronter les pertes qui pourraient en résulter, mais l'aurions nous été un jour ? Et trop tard, parce qu'il avait trop tardé, parce qu'on avait hâte d'en finir, parce qu'on avait hâte de commencer à vivre…  
Oui, le jour tant attendu arriva : la bataille finale opposant les forces du bien à celles du mal.

Sinistres souvenirs…Visions macabres…Le sang.  
C'est l'image que je garde de ce jour damné : le sang.  
Le sang, partout, tout autour.  
Le sang des mangemorts se mêlant à celui des aurors.  
Et c'était la folie, entourée d'un nuage de sang.  
La folie ! Les sorts fusaient de part et d'autre, les cris, la pagaille…  
Je ne pouvais rien voir à part les mangemorts qui étaient devant moi et que je m'empressais de terrasser avec cette habilité nouvellement acquise.  
Et pendant tout le temps que dura le combat, alors que j'évitais les sorts impardonnables, je ne pensais qu'à lui.  
Et je priais, je priais de toute mon âme que rien ne lui arrive. Je priais pour qu'il s'en sorte indemne…

Après une seconde ou une éternité, la lutte prit fin.

On avait gagné.

Mais à quel prix !

Autour de moi, à coté de moi, partout, partout, le sang et les cadavres.

Et c'est avec un pincement au cœur que je parcourus le terrain de l'affrontement, reconnaissant par-ci et par- là des visages familiers que la mort venait d'engloutir.  
Soudain, je me mis à courir, le cherchant du regard.  
Ma voix se perdait en écho :

RON !!

Ma voix enrouée d'une peur lancinante :

RON !!

Et là, je vis Harry.  
Il était vivant, il avait survécu !!J'étais si soulagée, mais je n'avais pas encore retrouvé Ron.  
Soudain, un détail insolite attira mon attention.  
Agenouillé à même la terre, Harry pleurait comme je ne l'ai jamais vu pleurer, serrant dans ses bras une tête rousse.

ROUSSE ?!  
NON !!

Je courus vers lui et me laissai tomber à ses cotés les yeux fermés. Je ne voulais pas voir si c'était lui ou non car j'avais trop peur !  
Et je me surpris même à souhaiter que ce soit un autre Weasley, n'importe lequel, même Ginny !! Je m'en voulais pour ce genre de pensées mais c'était plus fort que moi.

-Hermione…

La voix tremblante d'Harry mêlée aux larmes.

- Hermione, ouvre les yeux !

J'obéis.

C'était lui.

Mon cœur se déchira.

Littéralement, ce n'est pas une figure de style, j'ai vraiment senti mon cœur se déchirer.

-NON !!

Je pleurais, je criais, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Ron, mon Ron restait là, étendu par terre, figé, blanc et froid.

Harry ne l'avait pas encore lâché. La voix secouée de sanglots, il murmura :

- L'idiot !! Il a voulu me protéger. Il a donné sa vie pour moi, Hermione. Il s'est interposé devant moi et le sort mortel. Je l'ai tué ! C'est à cause de moi, je l'ai tué !!  
- Non !! Il n'est pas mort !! Il fait semblant ! Sans doute une stupide blague ! Ron, c'est pas drôle ! Réveille toi, c'est pas drôle ! Ron !!

J'avais poussé Harry de toute mes forces, m'étais saisie des épaules de mon Ron et avait commencé à le secouer, rudement. Je pleurais, je sanglotais mais je savais qu'il n'était pas mort, qu'il ne pouvait pas !

Et je le secouais. Je voulais lui faire mal pour qu'il se réveille.

-Hermione ! Arrête, Hermione !

Harry m'entoura de ses bras, me berçant doucement alors que je me déménais pour échapper à sa prise et revenir vers Ron pour le réveiller.

- Laisse le partir, Hermione. Il est mort…  
-NON ! NON !

J'avais peur. Pourquoi ne se réveillait il pas ? Ce qu'Harry me disait, ce qu'il avait fini par me faire comprendre, et que je ne voulais pas comprendre ; cette mort, sa mort, Ron, mon Ron, ce corps vide de chaleur, vide de vie, et je ne voulais pas le croire.  
J'avais peur. J'étais prise dans quelque chose qui était trop pour moi, une trop longue attente pour qu'il se réveille…et il ne se réveillait pas !  
Des pensées incohérentes m'assaillaient. Et tout ce que je voulais était qu'on me le rende, mon amour, notre amour, tous les deux, seuls au monde, mon amour pour lui.

Et j'ai pleuré. Des heures, prés de son cadavre, à pleurer. Et dans mon âme, à l'intérieur, c'était comme le vide, le désert, les terres arides.  
J'ai pleuré. Sans m'arrêter. Et je me disais : La mort. Et je ne savais pas ce que c'était. J'avais tué, j'avais vu mourir et je ne savais pas ce que c'était.  
Pas le silence, pas le froid, pas l'absence, mais mon corps et un corps qui était le sien, mon visage et un visage qui était le sien, et que l'age devait marquer jusqu'à la vieillesse, et nos corps qui se séparent, nos visages qui se détournent…  
Et, soudain, j'ai cessé de pleurer. J'avais les yeux qui brûlaient. Je les fermai. Et j'ai vu. Ce n'était pas le sommeil. Ce n'était pas dans un rêve. C'était Ron. Très droit. Qui avait les mains sur mon visage. Il les écarta et s'éloigna. Je rouvris les yeux, et je le vis. Un bébé. Un bébé qui lui ressemblait.

C'était une vision.

Je perdis connaissance.

Je me réveillai à St Mangouste.  
Dés la minute, non, la seconde où j'ouvris les yeux, je me souvins.  
Et j'aurai préféré ne pas me souvenir.  
Un frisson me parcourut et je commençai à pleurer de nouveau. Après tout, qu'avais je d'autre ? Que pouvais je bien faire, à part pleurer ? Ou, peut être, le rejoindre.  
Cette idée germa dans mon esprit.  
Considérer le suicide comme une option ? Mais c'était insensé !!  
Mais, après tout, à quoi bon vivre sans lui ? Ou plutôt, COMMENT vivre sans lui ? Sans son regard, sans sa voix et sans son sourire…

Harry et la famille Weasley au complet vinrent me rendre visite.  
Et ça m'a fait trop mal, toutes ces têtes rousses autour de moi.  
Et puis, Harry a dit qu'il avait une nouvelle pour moi, et comme ça, sans préambule, il a murmuré :

-T'es enceinte !

J'aurai aimé pouvoir dire que j'étais heureuse de cette nouvelle, mais non, pas tellement...  
Ça expliquait la vision, bien sur, et j'aurai pu prendre ça comme un souvenir que Ron m'aurait laissé de lui, une consolation.  
Piètre consolation !  
Bien sur, maintenant, plus question de suicide !

La douleur est encore vive, elle le sera toujours.  
Rien ne pourra remplacer mon Ron et le vide qu'il a laissé, même pas cet enfant.

Mais je l'aimerai quand même, cet enfant, mon enfant, notre enfant…

Je veux qu'il ait le sourire de son père. Et ses yeux, bien sur. Et sa chevelure rousse. Mais surtout son sourire.

Je l'aimerai, cet enfant, fruit de mon amour pour lui.


End file.
